


Thunderstorms

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Quinn was quite content sleeping in her bed while there's a raging thunderstorm outside of New York loft but it didn't bother her one bit but the knocking on her door at 3 am did and she was fully prepared to give this person an earful until she realizes that it's her hot neighbor standing in front of her trembling.





	Thunderstorms

Thunderstorms are pretty normal in New York and when I first moved here, it was rather difficult to sleep with all the noise but after three years of living here, I’ve grown accustomed to it. Now oddly enough I find slight comfort in them and I was trying to get some sleep because I have to get up pretty early in the morning to meet my brother at the airport but the stupid doorbell rings. I cracked one eye open to see that it’s three in the fucking morning and it’s way to fucking early for anyone to be knocking on my door as I laid there, hoping that whoever it is will an drunk person knocking on the wrong door but I was wrong.

The stupid knocking continues as a flash of lighting lights the room from my window before dragging myself out of my warm bed to give whoever is a piece of my mind about waking others up in the night. It was a fool’s proof plan… well that it is until I nearly ripped my front door open to yell only for it to get caught in my throat and die there when something launches itself into my arms, knocking me on the ground and forcing all the air out of my lungs. I looked to notice a head of long almond brown hair belonging to one Rachel Berry, my extremely gorgeous and hot next door neighbor with the amazing singing voice.

I know that she has amazing singing voice because every morning at five am for the last year or so, I’ve woke up to her singing Defying Gravity acapella and God, does her voice give me goose bumps. The diva’s a small town in the of no where’s Ohio, deciding to become a Broadway star with a few shows under her belt off Broadway and I know this because of the few conversation that we’ve had since becoming neighbors but we don’t get to talk often because I work at a local publishing company and Rachel works at a local bar as a cocktail waitress on Hoover so no dices. I’m pulled out of thoughts by the trembling girl in my arms whimpering softly as she looks up at me with those frighten brown eyes of hers before pulling her into a tight hug then carrying bridal style into my room. Gently setting her in the middle of my bed before getting under the covers myself, pulling the diva into my arms once around her tiny waist when a flash of lightning and the roar of thunder rolls around, she flinches before burying her face my in my shoulder.

_Oh I get it. She’s afraid of thunderstorms but it doesn’t explain why she’s here._

“Rachel baby, the storm’s not going to hurt you. Not as long as you’re with me and I promise you that I won’t let anything happen to you” I said rubbing circles into her back.

“P-Promise” Rachel said looking up at me.

“Promise” I said kissing her button nose.

“I feel much better now” Rachel said giggling.

“Lets get sleep then but why did you come to me?” I asked curious.

“Because I… when I was younger, I always ran to my parents to comfort during a storm and I thought after all these years that I would have gotten over my silly fear but turns out that I didn’t. I came running to you because I… I don’t know. I’ve all gotten this vibe from you that you would protect. Kinda silly, isn’t it” 

“No, not at all and I would protect you because I like you a lot” I said smiling.

“I like you too, Quinn” Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

_Best thunderstorm ever!_

* * *

The End 


End file.
